El traje de italia
by Markxandersson
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Alemania ve a Italia con un traje de mucama? ¿Que cosas pasarían? ¿Que suprimirá nuestro alemán? Pésimo Sammuray, pero denle una Oportunidad, es mi primer fic.


Se sentía entumecido, con la mente en blanco al igual que un lienzo, sus manos y cuerpo estaban tan petrificados como una estatua y sus ojos, ahora miraban con una sensación de salvaje excitación a un joven italiano.

-Ve~ Doitsu, Bienvenido a casa- Dijo Feliciano, saludándolo y acercándose a él.

-I-Italia… ¿Qu-Que llevas puesto?- pregunto mientras aparecía un sonrojo en su cara.

Veía detenidamente, como el joven vestía. Tenía un vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas de falda esponjosa, un delantal blanquecino con encajes en los bordes, unas medias largas hasta antes de las rodillas, una hermosa cinta blanca alrededor de sus caderas terminando en un hermoso listón en la parte trasera, unas orejas de gato de color cobre, unas zapatillas de tacón bajo negras y unos guantes que de satén que le llegaban a los codos.

-Ve~, Hungría, me lo ha dado de regalo- dijo en una inocente respuesta- Además, me ha propuesto ponérmelo hoy.

"Pero es que acaso Hungría, ¿Quiere matarme por desangramiento nasal?" pensó mientras se tocaba el tabique y paraba la sangre que salía de su propia nariz. Sabía bien, que hasta en su propio sano juicio, el no resistiría en ver a Italia de esa manera; Hungría en verdad, le tenía "demasiado" afecto al alemán. Pero, ya para que, solamente debía resistir, aunque, no podía detener sus tan inconscientes sensaciones.

-Bueno, solo iré al estudio- contesto de manera inmediata, mientras desaparecía por los corredores.

Italia solo miro unos momentos al alemán, y después seguir con su tarea de quitarle el polvo a las paredes.

Alemania, con algo de esfuerzo, se tuvo que concentrar en los documentos que tenía regados encima de su escritorio, pero la constante imagen del joven italiano en aquel traje de mucama. ¡Dios! No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen, además de que su maldita hipófisis, no le dejaba de crear tantas imágenes no aptas para menores por la cabeza.

-Así no era como quería pasar el día- susurro el alemán para sí mismo.

-Doitsu- llamo Italia al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

-C-Claro, Pasa- contesto en un esfuerzo de su voz, mientras el sonrojo volvía a parecer.

Italia pasó con un pequeño tablón, donde traía un poco de café y unos pequeños pastelitos de fresa, dulce de leche, vainilla y chocolate. Principalmente, dejo todo eso a un lado en el escritorio. Al principio Alemania trataba de calmar sus pensamientos impulsivos, que le incitaban a cometer sacrilegio en el cuerpo inocente del italiano.

El joven italiano observo un poco curioso los documentos del alemán, buscando algo interesante.

-Italia- llamo el alemán sintiendo como su sangre volvía a hervir.

-Ve~ ¿Qué pasa Doitsu?- pregunto animado el joven abriendo sus ojos almibarados.

Alemania se quedo por unos momentos viendo fijamente ese color hermoso de sus ojos, aunque fueran comunes para cualquiera, para el eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto. Los ojos del italiano brillaron incesantes y con emoción, pero solo se inmuto.

-Nada.

El italiano asintió- Ve~, volveré a seguir limpiando.

Después del comentario, el italiano desapareció por la puerta de madera. Alemania se dejo caer sobre la silla y sintió como la sangre le hervía, el corazón le palpitaba y los nervios le explotaban. Si que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y más con semejante inocente en pocas ropas.

-Hoy si que no es mi día- se susurro el alemán recostándose en el escritorio.

Las horas pasaban tan rápido, que ni siquiera nuestros protagonistas se daban cuenta. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y el horizonte sobre las montañas se veía increíblemente hermoso. El cielo se adornaba de un opaco y oscuro cielo, en el cual las estrellas hacían aparición con sus relucientes y centellantes luces.

Alemania, había terminado el papeleo que con esfuerzo- en verdad mucho esfuerzo- se concentro. La imagen del joven italiano aun con el vestido, le daban ganas de cometer pecado, en verdad, le importaba un comino si venia el Vaticano y decía que había cometido sacrilegio, pecado, blasfemia o lo que sea. Cualquier persona con la mejor prudencia, cordura e incluso con los mejores modales, perdería los estribos con aquel ser vestido de mucama.

Alemania, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina, con un solo objetivo en mente. Mirar a Italia. Ya no podía contener sus deseos de mirar al italiano en aquellas ropas, tan cortas y tentadoras para el alemán.

Pero al llegar a la sala, se encontró con un italiano con solo unos pantalones de jean, suéter largo color verde y sus zapatillas.

-Italia.

-Ve~ ¿Qué pasa Doitsu?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué ya no llevas el traje de mucama?

-Ve~, La falda me comenzó a molestar y me causaba comezón en el trasero- contesto franco el italiano.

Alemania, miro un poco a Italia antes de volver a tener una mirada incrédula.

-Ve~ ¿A Doitsu le gustaba el traje?

-Ehm… Claro que no- contesto un poco nervioso el rubio.

-Ve~ Entonces se lo daré a mi _fratello- _contesto tomando de una pequeña bolsa el traje- tal vez le ayuda con España- ni chan.

Alemania miro como el italiano se acercaba a la puerta principal, poco a poco, para después observar con recelo en como abría la puerta.

-Nos vemos Doitsu- hizo ademan de despedida nuestro joven italiano.

-Hasta luego, Italia- contesto con el mismo ademan.

Después de que el italiano desapareciera por la puerta, Alemania se tiro sobre el sofá blanco de la sala de estar. Claramente ese no fue su día.

Por lo menos ya no tendría que sobrevivir con las regulares calenturas.

-Pero mis sueños.

Maldijo entre dientes. Esta noche, sus sueños van a ser la mejor forma mental de satisfacerse y no van a dejar de repetir la imagen.

Pero al final, Es el traje de Italia.


End file.
